Solaris Holt
is a female tribute from District 0. She was created by TheAmericanDream but was auctioned off to Kangoroo. Tribute Form Name: Solaris Holt District: 0 Gender: Female Age: 15 Height: 5'3" Personality: Solaris is very quiet. She is kept to herself and falls short when it comes to socializing. She is however, very observant and can usually be found at the back of the room taking in her surroundings and soaking up as much as she can. Fears: Other people - mainly assertive men, socializing, she has severe social anxiety. Strengths: Wit, her knowledge for wildlife and plants, her ability to study her surroundings quite thoroughly Weaknesses: People, she wouldn't be able to have allies due to her social anxiety, panic attacks could interfere in the arena. Weapon(s): Whip, Bow and Arrow, Rocks Token: A rock from Saturn encased in a golden locket. Backstory Solaris was born to two scientists in District 0. Her mother Ann-Marie studied the sky as if her life depended on it. Her father Jasper was the lead scientist in the "weaponized weather" division. They studied weather patterns and how to simulate them. If they could successfully learn how to duplicate earth quakes, tornadoes, blizzards, and other mass natural disasters, the Capitol could easily quell a rebellion from the Districts. Solaris was a fighter from birth. She was born smaller than most, and spent many weeks in the ICU. As she finally grew stronger, her parents were allowed to take her home. Over the next few months Solaris would grow, just as babies do. But not nearly as much, and she appeared smaller and much weaker than most babies. Into her toddler years, Solaris only had her mother around. Her mother worked from home, while her father spent all day cooped up in some huge lab. For this reason, Solaris grew very close with her mother, while being estranged to her father, even at a young age. This would affect Solaris in many aspects. She grew wary of most men, and clinged to her moher. She didn't have much to do with her father when he was home, and this caused her parents to bicker quite often. When she turned five, Solaris was due to start kindergarten. She refused to go, as she didn't want to leave her mother's side. This led to her mother homeschooling her. Solaris only grew more introverted, and became very quiet. She would sit and soak up all of her mother's lessons. In time, Ann-Marie found homeschooling quite fun. While Solaris' father didn't approve, Ann-Marie didn't care. Her husband had grown even far apart from her, which strained their marriage. Ann-Marie had always been a free spirit, which was one of the reasons she loved studying the stars. By middle school, her parents had divorced and Solaris plunged further into her awkward personality. She didn't have much people skills, though she was very smart. She was far ahead those she would've been in school with who were her age. Solaris grew to be very observant, and quite the learner. However, she seriously struggled when it came to conversing with people outside of her mother. By the time she was a teen, Solaris could handle being alone, and even introduce herself to others, but that was the extent of her social skills. As far as Solaris was concerned, it was her mother and her against the world. Gallery Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 0 Category:Kangoroo Category:Kangoroo's Tributes